PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter
The PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter is a custom gunpla and a modifed variant of the PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia from the anime series, Gundam Build Fighters. The unit is built by both Plavsky Particle System Engineering and Flana Institute, and controlled by Meijin Kawaguchi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The completed form of the A5 model, the Gundam Exia Dark Matter is a modified Gundam Amazing Exia developed with the help of Nine Barthes of the Flana Institute. Gundam Exia Dark Matter's look and weaponry is changed from its predecessor, it is now equipped with both the Brinicle Blade and Prominence Blade for close combat and a Dark Matter Rifle as well as two GN vulcans for ranged combat. The suit also has a back-mounted support unit, the Dark Matter Booster which is equipped with two Dark Matter Blades. Armaments ;*Brinicle Blade :An Ice-Type sword, the entire blade can freeze below temperatures, allowing it to freeze its opponents with a single slash. When not in use, it's stored on the side waist. The blade is similar to that of Gundam Exia's GN Sword. ;*Prominence Blade :A Fire-Type sword, it can raise temperatures to a fiery point, allowing it to burn its opponents with just one slash. When not in use, it's stored on the side waist. The blade is similar to that of Gundam Exia R2's GN Sword Kai. ;*GN Vulcan :These weapons are smaller versions of GN Beam weaponry and are located on Dark Matter's wrists. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets and in a defensive capacity. ;*Dark Matter Rifle :A hand-carried beam rifle derived from the GN-Sword, it is the suit's main long-ranged weapon. :;*Beam Saber ::A close combat beam weapon, it is generated from an emitter mounted within the shield-like attachment of the Dark Matter Rifle. ;*Dark Matter Blade :Two solid blades equipped on the Dark Matter Booster which can be detached and be used as handheld weapons. Special Equipment and Features ;*Dark Matter Booster :A support unit mounted to the back of the Dark Matter, it boosts the suit's speed and mobility and provides it with additional weapons in the form of two Dark Matter Blades. It can detach from the suit and function independently. In this form, it has an appearance similar to that of a bird and can be used for reconnaissance, support attacks, etc. ;*Trans-Am System History More information of the Gundam Exia Dark Matter can be found on Meijin Kawaguchi's page. Picture Gallery Gundam Exia Dark Matter.png Gundam Exia Dark Matter posing.jpg Notes & Trivia *PPGN stands for P'''lavsky ''P'article G'''undam ''N'ucleus Mobile Suit. *The Gunpla's name is taken from Dark Matter, a type of matter hypothesized in astronomy and cosmology to account for a large part of the mass that appears to be missing from the universe. *The Brinicle Blade is similar in function to the XXXG-01SRL Gundam Sandleon's Hi-Cold Shotels, while the Prominence Blade is similar to the Knight Gundam's Fire Sword. *Although the Prominence Blade is more similar in looks to Exia R2's GN Sword Kai, the HG manual indicates that it is developed from the original Exia's GN Sword. Reference Gallery References External links *Gundam Exia Dark Matter on Official Site